During cold and freezing conditions, moisture that has accumulated around internal components of a lock has a tendency to become frozen, thereby preventing the lock from being opened. The present invention features heated lock devices comprising a means of heating the lock when needed. The heated lock devices of the present invention heat the internal components of the lock via heating coils that wrap around the lock mechanisms, providing even heat to the lock mechanisms. The heated lock devices of the present invention also allow condensation to drain from the inner cavity of the lock devices via drainage holes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.